


The Volley Files

by MacMonkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Case Fic, Gen, Illustrated, Iwaizumi is Scully, Mystery, Oikawa is Mulder, and Not Even Dating, i had to walk this fine line of Married For 20 Years at First Sight, oikawa voice youre in a crisis. im on my way., that said, this fic is marked as not slash because these guys r too stupid for a relationship rn, ushijima owns a farm and its been wrecked by crop circles, which was. HELL.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacMonkey/pseuds/MacMonkey
Summary: Special Agent Iwaizumi Hajime was certain that he was being punished for something. Why else would the director of the JFBI reassign him from his cushy position in the science divison to Oikawa Tooru; the weird guy in the basement who only took on ice cold cases and believed in aliens?AKA the Oikawa is Mulder and Iwaizumi is Scully X-Files au you didn't know you needed in your lifeIllustrated!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	1. 1. DAY ONE: 8 am. Meeting Spooky Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter~](https://twitter.com/macmonky)

Special Agent Iwaizumi Hajime was not looking forward to babysitting duty. The higher ups of the JFBI promised him that his assignment wasn’t a punishment, but Iwaizumi was having a hard time believing a word out of their mouths. What else could being ‘Spooky’ Oikawa’s new partner even mean?

The other agent was infamous at the bureau. A former star of the department; known for his tenacity and refusal to give up until the cold cases were cracked. A prolific serial killer hunter. His case solve ratio was legendary, and Iwaizumi respected that. At some level, he even admired that awesome work ethic. What he did not respect was what eventually happened to Oikawa. 

The man cracked.

One day he’s creating a new system to organize and catch repeat killers, and the very next he was raving about extraterrestrials and supernatural entities. According to the rumors, he had at some point shoved everything– including his computer– off of his desk and had written all over it in red sharpie. Iwaizumi couldn’t be sure of the legitimacy of that story, but he could be sure of one thing: Oikawa’s breakdown had been the talk of the agency for months.

The man had ruined his own career. He had since been delegated a bunch of weird cases no one wanted and literally removed from his cushy office on the sixth floor to the basement. The agency could hardly fire him, but they could certainly make him miserable.

Enter Iwaizumi and his own assignment: Work with Oikawa, and report back to the JFBI director. Keep them in the loop. Expose Oikawa’s work and methods. Determine if he was truly worth keeping around. Basically: babysit the wackjob. Great.

Iwaizumi sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he approached the elevator that would take him to the basement. He hit the LL4 button and waited for the telltale ding! that would allow him passage down into hell.

Eventually it came, and Iwaizumi stepped onto the elevator. He noticed a few things immediately upon stepping on: one, it smelled. It had the lingering smell of buildings built in the sixties; some horrible mashup of old plastic and dirt. The second thing he noticed was that the light was flickering occasionally. Finally, he could not help but observe the cracks in the tiles. The elevator was as hilariously downtrodden as Iwaizumi felt.

The elevator to the upper floors was in a far superior condition. He could only assume that it was so because of the heavy traffic it had to lift: barely anyone had to go to the basement levels with any sort of consistency, so it had never been refurbished.

The basement levels held three things: the archives, a whole floor of outdated tech and abandoned furniture, and finally Oikawa’s office. Iwaizumi’s office now as well, he supposed with an unenthusiastic sigh.

The elevator began its descent, and moved at a snail's pace. Iwaizumi resisted the urge to check his watch.

Finally, it ding!ed, and the doors opened up to reveal a well-but-clinically lit hallway. Iwaizumi stepped off and looked around curiously. Admittedly, he had never been all the way down here before. It was what he expected: industrial grade lights lighting up a long, empty stretch of floor full of nothing. Several doors lined the walls, all locked with the lights out. Abandoned. 

Not exactly welcoming, but Iwaizumi hadn’t expected anything less.

He tightened his grip on his briefcase and started moving. According to the email he had gotten (‘Congratulations! You’ve been promoted to Official Babysitter and Narc!’), Oikawa’s office was in room 414. He checked the numbers on the doors to the left and right of him, chose the correct direction, and headed over to the office containing his newest problem.

In retrospect, upon seeing Oikawa’s door, he probably hadn’t needed directions at all. An MS Paint alien had been printed on a sheet of paper and taped to the doorway, obscuring the window. Iwaizumi took a moment to stare into it’s soulless, pixelated eyes. They were lopsided. He could not have been less impressed if he tried.

He sighed again (a quickly forming habit if this morning had been any indication), and opened the door. He didn’t bother knocking, Oikawa had surely gotten an email of his own about Iwaizumi’s new assignment.

The room he entered was… Interesting. Two large shelves in the corner were crammed to the absolute brim with books and baubles; a filing cabinet sat alongside the middle wall, and a desk was seemingly hidden by the amount of papers and VHS tapes littered across it. A projector was hung from the ceiling, and a white sheet was stretched across the same wall with the filing cabinets. In the far left corner of the room sat a– wow, actually it was pretty nice– tape deck for cassette recording.

There were many posters on the walls, but the three most prominent ones in order of obnoxiousness were the huge ‘I WANT TO BELIEVE’ alien poster hung next to the desk, a map of the solar system with sharpied on ‘cute’ faces (complete with little tongues and peace signs, for whatever reason), and a framed theater-grade poster from the movie ‘Flash Gordon’. Iwaizumi involuntarily scowled at that last one: he had seen parts of Flash Gordon before, but he could never finish it because it was insanely boring.

Suddenly, from behind several boxes of cassettes and videotapes sprung the man of the hour. Tapes went flying as Spooky Oikawa stood up and stretched.

“It’s polite to knock!” he whined as he walked over to a switch and turned the overhead lights on. 

Iwaizumi didn’t bother to respond to that, instead bowing politely and introducing himself. “Hello. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I look forward to working alongside you.”

Oikawa grimaced and rolled his eyes as Iwaizumi straightened back up. “Great. The suits sent me not only a babysitter, but a boring one too.”

Well. At least they were both perfectly clear on Iwaizumi’s reason for being down there.

“I’m not your babysitter, I’m your new partner.”

“Well, it’s the same thing isn’t it? The Director is getting sick of me and wants an excuse to fire me but he can’t. So you’re here to pick apart and criticize my every move. Tell me I’m wrong,” Oikawa said, dusting down his shirt and sitting down in a rolling chair. He kicked his foot against the desk and sent himself flying across the room, stopping in front of Iwaizumi.

Oikawa was, in all honesty, an attractive man. But he was the sort of attractive man who had to know how pretty he was. Bright brown eyes and hair swept artfully to one side, long limbs and delicate looking hands. Fortunately, he also had a goofy little alien pin on his shirt, accompanied by a star. It was tacky. Probably for the best, too many attractive qualities in one person without detractors could lead to a prettiness singularity that would blow up the planet.

He blinked a few times and refocused his eyes on Oikawa. His new partner seemed to be waiting for him to respond to his jab, but Iwaizumi kept his face blank. He shrugged, trying to look as bored as possible. He knew men like this: the dramatic ones. The gorgeous ones with a petty streak. They thrived on the emotions they could force out of their targets, and Iwaizumi was not about to give in.

He crossed his arms. “Sure. That’s technically why I got assigned to you. Doesn’t mean I won't be doing my very best while I’m down here though,” he said, and that was true. Iwaizumi had a near perfect track record. He got his assignments, and he worked hard to do everything he could while he had them. Despite his present company, he wouldn’t be sacrificing the pride he had in his work.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at that, but leaned back in his chair and rolled away. “You really believe that, huh?” he asked.

Iwaizumi nodded. “I’m down here. I’m working.”

His partner stood up and grabbed a ball off his desk. “Well then, Iwa-chan,” he threw the ball, and Iwaizumi caught it, “do excuse the nickname, I wasn’t really listening to your introduction, and this is cuter anyways.”

Iwaizumi’s eye twitched. “Well, that’s fine since I only know your family name anyways. What’s your given name? Spooky?”

“Hilarious.”

“‘Spooky Oikawa’ has a really shitty ring to it though, I don’t like saying those vowels right next to each other. Spookykawa it is, then.”

Oikawa did not seem enthused by this at all. “Ew! That sounds terrible! Who are you to give me a bad nickname!”

"I'm your partner, we established this," Iwaizumi said, already feeling exhaustion creeping up on him.

"Well come up with a cuter one, then! So far you get a zero in terms of nicknaming abilities!"

"And you don't? You've got to be kidding me right now."

"'Iwa-chan' is adorable," Oikawa crossed his arms, "clearly you're just some brute who can't understand that."

Well. If he was a 'brute' he might as well lean fully into the role. Speaking to Oikawa seemed to be some kind of sport to his new partner (if a deeply annoying one), and Iwaizumi wasn't about to lose. “Cute, huh? Do you prefer Trashykawa? To go along with how messy this office is. How about Loserkawa?”

Oikawa made a noise and pointed dramatically at him, his cool completely dropped. “I changed my mind! The Director didn’t send me a boring agent, he sent a rude one!”

“Only the best for you, Spooky.”

Oikawa made another noise, and then waved his hands as if to clear the air. “Whatever! Whatever! You said you wanted to work, so let’s work!”

Iwaizumi nodded. He actually was curious about the cases Oikawa had taken on while ruining his own career. What could have been so important as to voluntarily take such a fall?

Oikawa seemed willing to answer those unasked questions, as he was walking over to the filing cabinet and gesturing for Iwaizumi to follow. He did, still holding the ball (it was more of a rounded hacky sack). As he passed a box with stuff stacked on top of it, he gently placed the ball on top of a book titled ‘THEY LIVE AMONG US: EXTRATERRESTRIALS ARE HIDING IN THE HUMAN POPULATION’. A very enlightening read, he was sure.

Oikawa opened up the filing cabinet to reveal at least a hundred case files. Iwaizumi couldn’t hide the way his eyes widened, and his partner saw that and grinned. “Our dear director sends down all the cold cases no one wants. The ah,” he paused and smiled, though the smile seemed distinctly evil somehow, “‘spooky’ ones.”

Iwaizumi nodded and crouched down to look at the files. He pulled one at random, minding the case number so that he could put it back where it was supposed to go when he was done. It was about some woman named Kiyoko Shimizu, who was claiming that she had been stalked by twelve people with the same face. According to the police report, she was a perfectly average if quiet citizen, with no family or personal history of mental illness. There were also several images of a man in different outfits taken by CCTV cameras. Several of the supposed clones, he figured.

He put the file back (Case number 124513) and had his eyes at just the right angle to see Oikawa looking at him.

“That file covers the curious case of Kiyoko. In 1991, she claimed that she was being stalked by clones. The police dismissed the report due to how outlandish it sounded. Of course, if you look at those CCTV image timestamps, you’ll see that none of those identical men pictured could be the same man.”

Iwaizumi raised a skeptical eyebrow. “How do you figure?”

Oikawa laughed, but it was clearly fake. “I cross referenced the timestamps and locations of the cameras. Unless one– or possibly two, I accounted for twins– men could get across the whole of Sendai in a matter of three minutes, then four of those images are impossible.”

Iwaizumi didn’t respond to that, instead getting the file back out and quickly scanning the images for their timestamps, and looking at the map that had been printed and taped in the back of the file. Oikawa had circled in red and blue the places where the images had been taken, and traced across the train lines and roads that would maximize the speed at which the man (men?) could have moved. He also included the times it would have taken to get from point A to B to C, and all of them took far longer than three minutes. It was genuinely impressive work, but it was also baffling.

“What the fuck? Did the police see this? How did they not catch this?”

Oikawa shrugged. “I sent them my data. No reply,” he ran a hand through his perfect hair, “Honestly though Iwa-chan, if they took this seriously then they’d have to acknowledge that maybe clones exist. No one’s going to do that, regardless of the truth.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “That woman was being stalked! Clones or no clones, that isn’t right.”

Oikawa clapped, startling Iwaizumi as he was refiling the Kiyoko clone case again. “Then you understand what it is I’m doing down here! Regardless of what everyone else thinks, I believe that these cases deserve the same amount of care and attention as any other!” he started pulling cases out, seemingly at random but too quickly to not be deliberate. He smirked at Iwaizumi. “You can tell our boss that. I’m cleaning up the cases he and his yes-men have declared trash.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “‘Trash’ seems dramatic, but I’ll admit that you have my attention now. What are you pulling?”

Oikawa smirked and started slapping files down onto the ground in front of them. “Case file 123606. Tanaka Ryuunosuke– a resident of a small mountain town in the Miyagi prefecture– reports that he saw a small gray creature beckoning to him while he was walking through the countryside. Later that week, a young boy goes missing on that same stretch of road.”

“Weird, but not necessarily connected.”

“How bout this–” he threw down a new file– “Case file 122429. Four college students go missing in Tokyo, only Lev Haiba and Yamamoto Taketora make it back. Both claim to have been abducted by aliens, and x-ray scans taken of them when they were found prove that microchips were implanted in their spines by someone.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Admittedly that one is odd, but it could easily just be some wack job scientist with a few bright lights. Maybe a hallucinogen.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes so hard Iwaizumi was sure it had to hurt. “Fine. Okay. Look at this one then: Case file 121422. This farmer– Ushijima Wakatoshi– reports finding crop circles repeatedly being burned into his fields. According to him, it happened three times before he called them in. He also mentions strange lights and–”

“Wow, you’re scraping the bottom of the barrel for that one.”

Oikawa gasped in offense. “Iwa-chan! This man’s property and livelihood are in danger! Don’t make fun of him!”

“Whatever, Spookykawa. Farmers faking aliens with crop circles has been common since the sixties.”

Oikawa huffed. “I’ve looked into this guy. Extensively. He isn’t the type. He has no record, barely any public presence, and inherited a ton of money from his grandparents. He never even reported the crop circles to the media! He has no motive.”

“The motive is our attention,” Iwaizumi said, unmoved, “lots of people want to spice up their lives with a JFBI investigation.”

“Seriously? That’s the explanation you’re going with?”

He shrugged, “Makes more sense than aliens.”

Oikawa started refiling the other cases but kept the crop circle one on the ground in front of them. “You have no faith!”

“Of course I don’t! Sure, I understand that these are some weird cases. It’s no wonder they went cold, but clones? Little gray men and microchips? You can’t actually, truly, seriously believe that it’s aliens, can you?”

Oikawa gave him a strange look. His face was partially in shadow as his head was ducked to deal with the files, but his eyes were focused and trained directly on Iwaizumi. “I want to believe,” he said simply, “all of these people believe that they’ve experienced something indescribable, and they’ve put their reputations on the line to do so. I owe it to them to at least try and meet them on their level.”

Iwaizumi had no direct response to that, so he discreetly glanced over at the poster on the wall that declared the exact same sentiment. Fine. Whatever. Oikawa wanted to believe? Okay. It’s not like he didn’t know going in that Spooky Oikawa was a weird one. 

He dropped the line of discussion and picked up the crop circle case. “Where do you want this one?”

Oikawa chuckled and waved him off. “Well, actually, since you seemed so against this one specifically: I figured we could catch a train to Shiratorizawa and deal with it right now!”

Iwaizumi blinked at him. “You’re kidding.”

Oikawa shook his head, his face lit up with some kind of malicious joy. “Nope! It’s a case! It’s gotta get solved eventually, and there's no time like the present!”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “You can’t spring a cross country job on me with no warning, Stupidkawa! I’m not packed for an overnight trip!”

Oikawa looked him up and down before nodding. “I’m a bit taller than you,” Iwaizumi bristled at that, “and I always keep a week’s worth of clothes on me just in case! You can borrow some of mine and we can be on the train and at Shiratorizawa in two hours!”

“Two hours!? In what universe!”

Oikawa winked. “In the universe where I flash my ID and get us on the bullet train.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope!”

There were so many reasons that simply flashing an ID wouldn’t work. So many, in fact, that Iwaizumi wasn’t sure there was enough paper in Oikawa’s cluttered office to write them all down. Well. At least when this failed he’d be able to back to his apartment and pack a real bag before Oikawa got it in his head to reserve seats on the seven hour local train.

Iwaizumi rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I want it on the record that I hate this idea.”

“Well,” Oikawa grinned nastily, “you’re literally the one writing the report, so note it all you want. Let’s go,” he added as an afterthought.

Iwaizumi sighed again, more deeply and dramatically than any of the ones that had preceded it. Great. Okay. First day on the job with Spooky and he was already being dragged headfirst into a crop circle case file. A crop circle case file that surely could not be solved in one afternoon, and therefore would be an overnight adventure. One that likely would stop at the train station before it could even begin.

He wasn’t looking forward to this. At all.


	2. 2. DAY ONE: 12:00pm. The Train to Shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *palpatine has returned voice* 
> 
> Somehow, Oikawa got himself and Iwaizumi on the 12:15 train to Sendai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter~](https://twitter.com/macmonky)

They got on the train.

Iwaizumi could not believe they managed it, but they did: they got on the train.

Perhaps inevitably, Oikawa was hands down the worst person he had ever travelled with. Of course he was. Despite being the one who so desperately wanted to get them to Shiratorizawa, his new partner held Iwaizumi up for an hour and a half while he grabbed all of his things and ‘supplemental research’ (which in actuality were just his shitty conspiracy theory books). They were held up so long at the bureau, that at one point Iwaizumi realized that he literally could have gone home, packed, and returned with time to spare.

But it didn’t end there. Somehow, the plan to simply show their badges and get on the bullet train no questions asked worked. For the record, it should not have worked. It really should not have worked, but Oikawa made up some ridiculous story, flirted a bit, and then flashed his badge to add legitimacy to the nonsense coming out of his mouth. Needless to say, the teller ate it up. Iwaizumi could only watch in mounting horror as the woman became putty in his spooky partner’s hands.

Once that traumatizing experience was through, they got into the station proper and Iwaizumi was met with another horrible realization. Oikawa was one of _those_ people. The type of person who got to the train three minutes before it was supposed to leave; the sort of guy who would dash madly through the complicated maze that was Tokyo station rather than arrive early and wait at the stop. And because Iwaizumi had the misfortune of being with him, he too was forced to run around.

Never again. On the way back to Tokyo, Iwaizumi swore he’d physically drag Oikawa along with him to the station early. He refused to handle this sort of disorganized chaos ever again. Usually he arrived early enough for a mediocre cup of coffee and a snack, but today there had literally been no time for such an indulgence.

“Iwa-chan, pass me my briefcase,” Oikawa begged, seated beside him next to the window. Iwaizumi blinked, snapping himself back to the present. Right. The train. The train to Shiratorizawa that he was physically present on. That train.

"What's the magic word?"

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "Come on, don't be like that just give me my briefcase."

Iwaizumi scoffed but got up.

Miraculously, the duo had made it onboard without any issues. Iwaizumi seriously thought that they might be denied at the door. Especially considering the terrible way they got their tickets. As they were boarding, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice that they were the last to do so. He had never been the last person on a train, and didn’t intend to be so ever again.

He reached overhead and grabbed Oikawa's briefcase. He couldn't even begin to fathom why his partner had put it in the top bin in the first place. Why put it away if he was just going to get it right back out? Frankly, however, Iwaizumi was too flustered from the morning’s chaos to even pretend to care. 

He handed it over, and the physical manifestation of his misfortune nodded his thanks.

Iwaizumi sat back down, and Oikawa poked him in the shoulder. "Iwa, I've got an extra snack in here if you're hungry?"

Iwaizumi's eyes widened slightly. That was surprisingly magnanimous.

"Uh, sure I'll take it," he trailed off as Oikawa dug around in his bag. He handed Iwaizumi a protein bar. 

"Thanks."

Oikawa shrugged. "I always keep half a breakfast on me. I'm never to places on time for a meal, so I've adapted."

Iwaizumi unwrapped the bar and took a bite. "Why not just," he swallowed, "learn to arrive to things early?"

A guttural sound. "Agh, I've tried!" Oikawa seemed genuinely distressed by this, "Even when I carve out three extra hours to make sure I'm where I need to be on time, I end up late anyways!"

"How does that even happen?"

"I don't know! I get distracted, and then suddenly the time is gone!"

"That is," Iwaizumi paused, "rather unfortunate."

"Understatement of the year," Oikawa groaned, "It's probably the aliens, stealing my hours away while I'm not looking."

"Naturally."

His partner's eyes widened a bit. "I was joking, by the way! The aliens are not actually stealing my hours, that's not what the aliens do."

Iwaizumi snorted and raised his eyebrows at him. Aliens. What absurdity.

"Hey, I don't like that look!"

"What look? The one where I'm very obviously pitying you because of the aliens thing?"

"Obviously that one!" Oikawa said, forcefully unwrapping his own protein bar.

Iwaizumi figured that was the end of that conversation, so he leaned back in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Train seats weren't exactly famous for their coziness, but he had to admit: the seats on the bullet train were far superior to the seats on the local train lines. He grabbed his headphones and got ready to relax. It had been chaotic getting to this point, but now he had a two hour train ride to zone out and chill for...

...Immediately Oikawa shook his arm. Iwaizumi forced himself to keep his face blank. He lowered his headset and looked over at him. “What?” he hissed.

Oikawa held up the crop circle file. “We should go over this before we get to Shiratorizawa.”

Iwaizumi sighed but nodded. Unfortunately, that was true. He wasn’t exactly enthused to be looking through a file about some farmer’s vandalism issues, but this was his life now.

If nothing else, he owed Oikawa at least a few minutes of his attention for the food.

Iwaizumi cracked open the folder and started sorting through the papers. What Oikawa had told him that morning stood: A farmer named Ushijima Wakatoshi had reported the mysterious appearance of crop circles in his fields. He also claimed that his roommate was acting strangely, and that bright lights could be seen in the night. The police report accompanying this information confirmed that Ushijima wasn’t the sort of person to make up a hoax like this, but that they couldn’t find any leads.

It was essentially a dead case. No wonder it appeared on Oikawa’s desk. Speaking of; his partner had already done some preliminary research. There were a few pages stuck in the back of the file with background information and even a few interviews.

He raised his eyebrow and held up the interview documents. “Have you already come out here? How’d you get these interviews?”

Oikawa shrugged. “Phonebook. I called up the police station and some of Ushijima’s neighbors. Wanted to make sure that we weren’t about to get involved in a hoax.”

Iwaizumi nodded and flipped to the end of the file. He still wasn’t sure about the ‘it’s not a hoax’ thing, but he had to admit that something didn’t smell right.

"Is there anything about Ushijima himself I should know about?" he paused and realized that wasn't very specific, "Something not in the file. I assume you've snooped around."

Oikawa held a hand to his heart. "Why, Iwa-chan! I don't snoop!"

"We're JFBI agents, it's our job to snoop."

"Fine then. Yes, I've snooped."

Iwaizumi waited, but Oikawa was just staring at him. He rolled his eyes. "Is there anything I should know?" Iwaizumi coaxed.

Oikawa hummed. "Ushijima had a fairly successful volleyball career in high school and college. His grandmother died in his senior year and he retired in order to take over the estate."

Volleyball, huh. "What position?"

"Why?"

"I played. I'm curious."

Oikawa's head shot up. "You played volleyball!?"

Iwaizumi nodded, taken aback at the intensity of Oikawa's gaze. "Yeah. Wing spiker. Never went past high school, but I was pretty good."

"I was a setter! I was going to go pro, but ended up going to the JFBI academy instead."

Oikawa was going to go pro? That was actually really impressive. "Why'd you go to the academy if you were good enough play professionally? I only stopped because I couldn't make it as a regular on my college team."

Oikawa waved him off. "We can talk about this when we aren't on the job. If I start talking about volleyball now I won't stop!"

Fair enough. "So. Ushijima?"

"He was also a wing spiker. Spiked with his left hand. 'Miracle Boy Wakatoshi', they called him."

"Huh. That's actually kind of familiar," Iwaizumi said.

"He was a big name fifteen or so years ago. I'm not surprised."

"Well. That'll be an interesting interview. Anything else I should know?"

Oikawa pointed to the files. "Everything else you might need is in there."

Iwaizumi nodded and looked back at the documents. A few ground shots of the mysterious crop circles were included in the back. Oikawa had written a few notes on the backs of the pictures, but he ignored those and focused his attention on the images. An aerial shot or two would have been nice, but what photos there were made it clear that some kind of unnatural disturbance in the fields. He frowned and squinted at them. Unlike most crop circle cases he’d heard about, the crops in these photos hadn’t been cut to form the shapes. They had been burned.

Oikawa hummed. “Ah. You see it too, then?”

“Burning crops like this to form the actual circles,” he trailed off and looked up at his partner, “it seems impractical.”

Oikawa nodded. “I’d go farther than that: it’s not just impractical, it’s impossible.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “A heated tool of some sort could have done it.”

“Oh? Do you have one in mind?”

Iwaizumi did not. He couldn’t think of anything that might have caused this, but if this job taught him one thing it was that people were absurdly creative when they wanted to do crimes.

He shrugged and moved some of the photos aside. He snuck a glance at Oikawa, who caught his gaze and had an excited look on his face. Iwaizumi sighed. “Judging on your face, I assume you have something in mind?”

Oikawa nodded quickly. “To get angles this precise while burning plants would take a long time. Far more time than a single night, and Ushijima would have caught the perpetrators. Unless!” he clawed his hands and grinned, “what if it was some kind of superheated interstellar engine?”

Iwaizumi didn’t even blink, he took the file and smacked it over Oikawa’s head.

“Ow! So mean!”

Iwaizumi crossed his arms. The goodwill his partner had bought with the protein bar and volleyball talk was now gone. “Keep your conspiracies to yourself, Spookykawa.”

His partner rubbed his hair nervously, seemingly trying to fix it. “Don’t screw up my hair! It doesn't take long to do but I don't have a mirror to fix it in here!”

Iwaizumi didn’t particularly care. He told Oikawa so.

“Rude! Iwa-chan, you suck!”

“You just unironically said the word ‘interstellar engine’. I don’t have to listen to this.”

Oikawa frowned dramatically. “It could be possible! And I have an explanation of how it could work.”

Iwaizumi stared at his partner, who seemed very confident about what he just said. 

He sighed. “Okay, I’ll bite; how can you logically explain the existence of an interstellar engine being used on the outskirts of Sendai?”

Oikawa threw up a peace sign Iwaizumi assumed he thought was cute. “Alien civilizations!”

Iwaizumi put his headphones back on. He could see Oikawa protesting, but he was absolutely done. He could only handle so much bullshit in one sitting. Oikawa was grabbing his arm now, but Iwaizumi shook him off. If they had progressed to the 'aliens did it' part of the brainstorming session, then it was absolutely time to stop thinking about it.

He had humored Oikawa. He had looked through the files. Honestly, he could even admit that it had been necessary to look at the files, but he drew the line at 'alien civilizations'.

He could now enjoy the rest of this train ride guilt and alien free, regardless of his partner's petulant frown that he could see out of the corner of his eye.

Onwards to Shiratorizawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is notably shorter than the last one and that is because this was originally a one shot story where such things mattered very little. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the whirlwind that was Oikawa's train quest. It's a miracle that the fellas got on board at all. 
> 
> As always, thank u to the homies on twit for dealing with my silly little vague posts about this au, and ESPECIALLY to [Marley](https://twitter.com/nakachokos), who is the honorable co-CEO of x files au.
> 
> It's not specifically about this chapter so I didn't imbed them into the story, but here's some more ART!!!  
> [Opening Stills](https://twitter.com/macmonky/status/1365811923145682945?s=20)  
> [Iconic Mulder QuoteTM but make it Oikawa](https://twitter.com/macmonky/status/1357074872573247488?s=20)


	3. DAY ONE: 2:50pm. Final Hotel Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudes Who Are Down Bad 
> 
> (in which Oikawa and Iwaizumi finish their train ride and try to get a hotel. Can we get to the aliens, already!?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi says some unkind things about the Pet Shop Boys and Flock of Seagulls in this chapter. He is a complete foolman. They rock.
> 
> You can listen to Iwaizumi's mixtape [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0LMnVFioa0CWy4WqfEoDc4?si=umcXxZu3Tb2MEWaD7QMCSw)!  
> Everyone say thank you, [Marley.](https://twitter.com/nakachokos)
> 
> [My Twitter~](https://twitter.com/macmonky)

By the time the train ride was over, Iwaizumi had flipped his mixtape five times. His only mixtape. Five times.

It wasn't a bad mix or anything, in fact it was a great mix. The A side was songs he'd enjoyed in college, mostly consisting of AC/DC and Van Halen. Anything with a wicked guitar solo. The B side was a bit more chill, with the bizarre instrumentals of the Talking Heads taking center stage. It was a good mix. Truly, Iwaizumi had no problems with it. He was the one that made it after all.

That said. If he had known he'd be taking a multi-hour cross country train to Shiratorizawa when he was packing his work bag this morning, he'd have thrown in a few others. Just one or two. For variety.

 _Hot For Teacher_ was a song that never really got old, but the Iwaizumi from three years ago who added it twice to the same mixtape was clearly deranged. Twice. On the _same side_. That was almost ten minutes combined. That was a third of the whole A side. Just one _Hot For Teacher_ was about five minutes on it's own, the rest of that time could have been filled by any other song.

Except it hadn't been, because the Iwaizumi who made the mixtape had been going through an intense Van Halen relapse at the time of its creation. And so, in present day, he had listened to _Hot For Teacher_ a combined eight times since the train started moving. That's around half an hour total of the same song. More than half an hour. That was like thirty six minutes, maybe.

He scowled internally. Hot For Teacher eight times... He was losing it.

"Iwa! Wake up, we're here," Oikawa shook his shoulder.

Iwaizumi's eyes snapped open and he threw his headphones off. The sounds of Eddie Van Halen shredding faded out, and Iwaizumi looked over at his partner.

"I wasn't asleep."

Oikawa raised his eyebrows. "Really? The closed eyes, even breathing, and complete unresponsiveness to outside stimuli suggests otherwise."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "I was listening to music. Thinking."

"Woah, if that's what thinking does to you, I think you should go back to not thinking at all," Oikawa snickered.

Iwaizumi glared at him. "Watch it, or I'll think up a nickname worse than Shittykawa."

Oikawa gasped in offence and the train began to slow. Iwaizumi gripped the arm rest as gravity began to recenter. Next to him, his partner was shoving all his things back into his briefcase.

Iwaizumi could not help but notice that he had three tapes on him. Bastard. He hadn't even offered to share (that said, upon seeing Flock of Seagulls and the Pet Shop Boys, Iwaizumi doubted he'd have much fun listening to them anyways).

The train stopped, and Iwaizumi moved to get up. Before he could, however, Oikawa was _literally climbing over him_.

"Oi! What the fuck!"

"Language, Iwa-chan! There are children on this train!" Oikawa lambasted as he straightened his shirt.

Iwaizumi's face went red and he looked around. Indeed, a family of six was seated a few rows ahead, and the parents were glaring at him. He waved shyly and glared at Oikawa.

"Why did you crawl over me you freak? What could you have possibly gained from that?"

Oikawa grinned, bright and devious. "Well," he drawled, "mostly this! Don't forget our bags, Iwa~!"

He ran off. Iwaizumi blinked twice, trying to process whatever it was that was happening. He watched, mostly with confusion, as Oikawa ducked and weaved between passangers and disembarked.

Had he just not wanted to get off the train with Iwaizumi? For what purpose had the last minute and a half even happened? What was going on? Was Oikawa simply going to be doing confusing things for the remainder of their partnership?

...It became clear soon enough, though. Family of six.

Iwaizumi's eye twitched as three kids clogged up the aisle, effectively blocking anyone from moving as their grandmother ambled slowly to her feet. The parents who had glared at him earlier were now getting all of their bags, further slowing the proceedings.

He understood now. Had Iwaizumi stood up and moved to the front as normal, he would have gotten off without delay. Oikawa, however, likely would have gotten caught behind the family. Their fortunes would have been reversed.

It was good to know that his partner was apparently down to throw him to the wolves at any moment. Iwaizumi was going to kill him.

The family was moving forward now, but not with any urgency. Iwaizumi looked behind himself. Despite being seated to the front of the car, he contemplated walking all the way back to the end and exiting there. The line was longer but it was moving quicker.

He turned back to the front. They were finally all in the aisle, moving slowly. Might as well just wait it out.

Iwaizumi exhaled slowly and stood there, his own and Oikawa's overnight bags in his hands. He was really gonna kill him.

Finally, blessedly, the family disembarked fully. Iwaizumi never moved his feet so fast in his life. He got off the train and looked around. He needed to find Oikawa so that they could grab a coffee and get out of here.

... Where was Oikawa.

He craned his neck to look further down the terminal, but there was no sign of his partner. Iwaizumi frowned and stepped through the crowd. Maybe he had just holed up in a corner as to not be run over by the influx of people who came out of the train. He was probably just hidden by that same crowd.

... He wasn't, which once again raised the question: where was Oikawa?

"Yahoo! Iwa-chan, I'm over here!"

Iwaizumi turned around, and sure enough: there was Oikawa. He was waving with a plastic bag in his hand. ...Where had he even gotten that. He was also holding a cup of coffee in the other. 

"Hey! Where'd you get the coffee?"

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Oh, you were taking too long and there's a coffee shop right over there," he pointed with his index finger, the rest of his hand still gripping the cup. Indeed, there was a coffee shop just a few meters away.

Iwaizumi's eye twitched. "I only took too long because _someone_ vaulted over me as to not get stuck behind that family."

Oikawa had the audacity to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "Huh. I wonder who would have done something so rude?"

"Yeah, I wonder."

Oikawa giggled a bit to himself and handed him the plastic bag. Iwaizumi frowned at him. "Why are you handing this to me?"

"Why Iwa-chan, there's no need for a frown! In fact, I am offering you a once in a lifetime boon."

"Uh huh."

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks in what he must have thought was a cute pout. "There's some milk bread in there, I'm giving you the rare opportunity to have first dibs."

Iwaizumi stared at him. Oikawa stared back. Iwaizumi kept staring. Eventually, Oikawa broke eye contact first. "Iwa! You're being creepy, what are you doing?"

"Milk bread."

"Yes? Milk bread?"

"There is seriously milk bread in this bag?" he opened it and checked. "There is seriously milk bread in this bag."

"Yes! It's my favorite! Now do you see how I'm being so generous to you? Stop acting weird, you're freaking me out!"

Iwaizumi stared at him a moment more, and then wordlessly handed the bag back to Oikawa. He could see the question in his partner's eyes, but he was already stepping around him, heading towards the line at the coffee shop.

"Hey! Iwa-chan! What are you doing, come back here!" 

Iwaizumi turned around and pointed dramatically to the shop. "I am getting in this line, and I am ordering myself a large black coffee and a bagel."

Oikawa made a face. "Ugh! Just take the milk bread so we can go!"

"I'm not seven? I'm not about to eat that in public I have too much self respect."

"The line is long now!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you climbed over me on the train and got yourself a snack before I had even disembarked!"

Oikawa made a face. "At least give me my luggage so I can meet you at the front."

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that. You can wait!"

And thus, it was so. Iwaizumi got into the coffee line, and Oikawa followed him over, complaining the entire time. The line wasn't actually that long, but it felt that way with his partner petulantly eating his milk bread right beside him. Eventually Iwaizumi got to the front of the line and ordered his meal. Oikawa made some comment about waiting for the bagel to be toasted. Iwaizumi was really going to kill him he was barely joking at this point.

“Iwa-chan! Are you even listening to me?”

“No,” he grunted, unforgiving.

Oikawa whined and called him a brute, but Iwaizumi simply could not be bothered. He grabbed his coffee and bagel and stepped back into the main terminal, his partner following. He handed Oikawa his luggage, and then realized something vital that he'd completely overlooked.

“Where are we planning on staying? I assume you didn't have reservations in advance for a spontaneous trip.”

This comment made Oikawa scowl. “I literally just asked you that.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I already told you: I wasn’t listening to you.”

“You are so unbelievably rude!”

"This coming from the guy who ditched me on a train and then didn't even have the decency to get me a snack while getting one for himself?"

"I offered you my milk bread! I don't do that for just anyone, Iwa-chan!"

“Whatever helps you sleep.”

Oikawa sighed, glared at him, and then they didn’t speak again until they had left the station. Shiratorizawa was technically part of Sendai, but it was on the outskirts. Unlike the Tokyo station, Shiratorizawa’s was fairly small and uncomplicated. From experience, he knew that Sendai’s main terminal was much larger.

The station spat them out at an apparent crossroads: to the east was the suburbs, and to the west laid the country. Without even needing to say a word, the duo turned and headed east. There wouldn’t be any good places to stay out west.

Iwaizumi glanced over at Oikawa, who was throwing his milk bread bag in a trash can next to a crosswalk. "Hey!" he called to him.

Oikawa looked up. "What?"

"Ryokan or Hotel? You seem like the kind of guy who cares about those kind of things."

Oikawa tapped his finger to his chin. "A nice hotel would be good if we can get rooms. It's been a while; on my last assignment I stayed at a ryokan."

Personally, Iwaizumi didn't care either way, so he just nodded. "Sounds good. Do we care about location or are we just looking around?"

"So considerate all the sudden!" Oikawa fanned his face, "but yes: let's just see what's available."

They walked a few minutes in silence before they hit their first hotel. Iwaizumi pointed it out, and Oikawa nodded. They entered.

It was nice inside, really nice. Iwaizumi’s face went still, and he made a pensive face when he thought about the price. Apparently his worry shone through on his face, because Oikawa laughed. “We’re on the job! Don’t tell me that you’ve never splurged on nice things while traveling?”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “I have never made a habit of it, no.”

Oikawa laughed again and the duo walked over to the front desk. It was black marble. Fancy.

A short blonde woman whose name tag read ‘Yachi :D!!’ greeted them upon their approach. 

“Hello! Welcome to Metropolitan! Do you have a reservation?”

Oikawa’s posture straightened up and he smiled prettily at the girl. “We do not! But I’d love to reserve two rooms for my partner and I for the next couple of days!” he said, the lit of his voice up an octave from the tone he had been using with Iwaizumi since moment one.

That vocal shift... Iwaizumi wasn't freaked out; he wasn't sure there was anything the milk bread eating alien guy could do to freak him out at this point, but he did take note of how drastically the tone changed. It was like a switch had been flipped.

...Not that whatever Oikawa was trying to do seemed to be working on Yachi though: she was just frowning and seemed nervous. “I- I’m sorry sir, but the hotel is fully booked right now! We don’t have two rooms,” she bowed excessively and frantically, “I’m really sorry!”

Oikawa’s facade broke a fraction, but the Yachi girl seemed so caught up in her apology that Iwaizumi was sure she didn’t see the slip. Iwaizumi himself wasn't even sure how _he_ caught it, it wasn't like his partner dropped the charming smile or relaxed posture. It was something in his eyes. Maybe.

Oikawa tried again. “Well, if you don’t have two rooms,” he glanced over at Iwaizumi and then back at Yachi, “perhaps just one? We don’t plan on being here long, my partner could even sleep on a chair!” he laughed.

Iwaizumi was about to tell him off– he was not about to sleep on a chair– but Yachi beat him to it.

“We are truly fully booked sir! There’s a convention in town, we’ve been booked up full for months!”

Oikawa stared at her incredulously. “What kind of convention?”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure why he needed to know, but Yachi brightened up slightly at being able to actually help him out. “Oh! It’s the national volleyball convention! It rotates through twenty prefectures, and it was Miyagi’s turn this year!”

“And since we’re in Sendai,” Oikawa trailed off.

Iwaizumi nodded and ran a hand through his hair. What a mess. The conference would be taking place near here, somewhere. Sendai was not only the capital, but also the biggest city in Miyagi.

And it was about volleyball, of all things. Iwaizumi hadn't played a game in years, and now here it was cropping up two times in one day?

Oikawa was oblivious to his partner's thought process, still hung up on the hotel room. He turned and grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm, dragging him forward to be standing next to him. He then got out his JFBI badge and pointed back and forth between them.

“My partner and I are actually special agents from the JFBI. The two of us are investigating a crime that took place around here, so it’s really important that we get a room,” Oikawa said, his voice going deathly serious.

Yachi squeaked at that and was waving her hands in front of her face. “Oh my god they’re JFBI agents and I have to reject them again!”

“Again?” Oikawa grimaced.

“I’m really, really sorry sirs! I don’t have the authority to cancel anyone’s reservations, I’m new here!”

“Well, then get someone who can! We’ll wait!”

At this point, Iwaizumi intervened. “Oikawa. There are other hotels.”

“They’ll be booked too! There's a convention!”

“We just need to look around. There’s loads of hotels around here, we don’t need a nice one.”

Oikawa seemed less than enthused at this proclamation, but he turned back to Yachi and bowed to her. “Apologies for my outburst. We’re working on an urgent case and I let my desperation get the best of me.”

Yachi stuttered out an acceptance and a ‘hope you guys catch the bad people!’, but Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes. His partner was talking out of his ass: their case hardly qualified as ‘urgent’, and the only thing he was actively desperate for was a fancy western-style hotel room.

The agents walked back out, and immediately Oikawa fell forward into Iwaizumi and groaned in despair. “A volleyball convention! What are the odds!”

Iwaizumi shrugged and pushed him off. "I'll admit, I thought the same. That said, maybe if you had bothered to reserve a hotel in advance instead of dragging us all the way out here to be petty and prove a point!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Whatever! Enough with the 'I dragged you out here' thing! Let’s just keep looking. These shoes aren’t meant for walking for a long time.”

\--V--

They continued their search and were rejected by three more hotels before they finally found one that worked. Finding it took them over an hour of walking, and it ended up being west of the station, go figure. 

It was a bit rundown, but the staff seemed nice enough and it had a complimentary breakfast for every night stayed. Western style, which appeased Oikawa. Unfortunately, they couldn’t get two rooms, and therefore Iwaizumi would be experiencing first hand what Oikawa was like as a roommate. Needless to say, he was not excited.

Thank every higher being out there that there were two beds.

They threw their luggage down, and Oikawa quickly claimed the desk. Iwaizumi didn’t fight him on it, instead opting to hang his borrowed outfits (and oh, was he just the slightest, tiniest bit annoyed that Oikawa's shirts and pants were just slightly big on him) while the other man set up his computer and tape deck.

“What’s with the tape deck? Don't you have a walkman?” he asked while he smoothed out a white collared shirt.

Oikawa hummed and pulled out some cassettes. “Music sounds better on speaker, of course! I kept all my old mixtapes from college and like to listen to them while I’m writing up reports!”

Iwaizumi grimaced at the thought of late nights in the hotel room with the Pet Shop Boys blaring. He folded the shirt and put it in the closet. Oikawa's tastes were utter shit.

The man in question pointed an accusatory finger at him, face red. “Hey! What was that grimace for! Are you judging my taste in music or something?"

"Yes, I absolutely am."

Oikawa scoffed. “Well whatever. I shouldn't have expected a neandertal like you to understand good music.”

"Okay, Pet Shop Boys fan."

"It's almost sad how you go through so much effort to prove my point."

"All I'm saying is, I saw the Flock of Seagulls tape, and I saw the Pet Shop Boys tape. All this tells me is that you're into sellouts and weirdos who never heard a synth they didn't want to overplay," Iwaizumi abandoned the luggage and turned around fully to cross his arms at Oikawa.

Oikawa flashed a thumbs down at him. "Well I could hear your music through your headphones. Blue Oyster Cult's _Godzilla_? Really?"

"You're the one that recognized it," he frowned, "It's a good song."

"It really isn't, but if you want to be a brute who listens to ugly music, who am I to stop you?"

Iwaizumi decided to end the argument, even if it would be inelegant. “Well, this 'brute' has a PhD and an extensive background in chemistry, so. Who's a brute now.”

Oikawa laughed. Ok maybe his argument ender just opened up a new front, actually. "Wow, did you just play the job card at me? I hunted serial killers for a decade. Beat that."

"I regularly crack open human skulls."

"Weird way of saying you do autopsies, but fine."

"I don't hear a rebuttal."

Oikawa shrugged. "I have more self respect than to try and one up 'I regularly crack open human skulls'. Where do you even go from there?"

"Exactly. I win." Iwaizumi could admit it to himself: being petty was kind of fun.

Oikawa, having clearly conceded the argument, bent under the desk to plug the computer in. Back to business, then.

He finished putting away his clothes, and was then met with a very unfortunate oversight.

“Hey Spookykawa!”

“What?” Oikawa asked as he unzipped his own suitcase and started putting away his clothes.

Iwaizumi frowned. “You don’t have an extra toothbrush on you, do you?”

Oikawa looked up at him like he was joking, but upon seeing his face he froze and shook his head. That was a no.

Iwaizumi sighed dramatically and fell backwards onto his bed. “I have no toiletries,” he mumbled awfully.

Oikawa hissed through his teeth and leaned against the hotel wall. “That’s rough buddy.”

Iwaizumi rubbed his temples and then looked up and scowled at him. “If you had let me go to my apartment and get my things, this wouldn’t have happened!”

Oikawa shrugged. “Just buy what you need in town. Charge it on the agency credit card.”

“You are very blasé about the agency’s money.”

His partner giggled. “Well yeah! If it’s in our budget, we can spend it! You wouldn’t believe the amount of money they give to the behavioral science guys. Private jets, Iwa-chan! Massive hotel suites!”

He internally raised an eyebrow at that. He had come from the Science and Tech division. Granted, they didn’t have to leave Tokyo as much, but he was sure no one at his level in that department had a private jet.

He decided to take a jab at Oikawa, just to see what would happen. “What? Does the agency not delegate a ton of money to the Spooky division?”

Oikawa stared at him for half a second before he started laughing. It was very obviously a fake laugh, but he didn’t want to call the man on it.

“Nice one! You’re correct!” he smirked, but it didn’t look as forced as the laugh sounded, “Our budget is tiny. All the more reason to bleed it dry every time we get the opportunity, eh?”

Iwaizumi decided not to comment on that. Oikawa just giggled at the expression on his face and kept putting away his clothes.

Eventually, Oikawa finished up and Iwaizumi zipped up their suitcases and stored them away in the closet. Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa. They were ready for... whatever it is they were about to do. They were unpacked, set up, and ready to solve a mystery. Even if that mystery was ‘alien crop circles’.

As they slipped their shoes back on and headed out the door, Oikawa called Iwaizumi back. He turned around, and his partner fixed his little star pin onto his jacket.

“What is this for?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa huffed. “You’ve got a scary face! Now you look cute!”

Iwaizumi shook his head and walked back to the door. He didn’t have the mental energy to even begin to unpack that. He reached for the handle, and then stopped. “Oi! Dumbass!”

Oikawa looked up instinctively.

“Change your shoes. That pair isn’t good for walking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP to my favorite bit of dialogue, cut because I remembered that cassettes were still in wide circulation in '91. "You want me to believe that you don’t also have a shoebox full of cassettes at your place!?”
> 
> Iwaizumi absolutely had a shoebox full of cassettes back at his apartment, but he wasn’t about to let Oikawa win. “It’s called moving your analog tapes to digital, dumbass! I have CDs!”
> 
> No art this week but please enjoy Iwa's playlist! Marley made it like a real mixtape: if you wanted to record those songs right now, they would fit evenly on a hour long tape with 30 minutes on both sides :]
> 
> Sorry this was late! I added a LOT of banter. Also! If Oikawa seems... a bit off, that's because he is. We'll explore exactly what's going on there in a few chapters >:]

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Off they go.
> 
> I'm super excited for everyone to read this, it's been my pride and joy for like a month now and I felt like the smartest man alive when I realized how comically well their vibes fit these roles.
> 
> I've got 10 chapters banked but this WAS originally supposed to be a one shot. That might be evident a few times when it comes to the pacing, i dunno. Anyways I WILL be updating consistently: hopefully always on Saturday, at 9:00pm CST.
> 
> A special thanks to my good pal [Marley](https://twitter.com/nakachokos), who as the CEO of the X-Files has valiantly listened to me rant in his dms so that I could experience that sweet, sweet instant gratification.
> 
> ALSO I drew all the art in this, and you'll be seeing more as the chapters continue! Direct links here if you want to support me on twitter (please support me on twitter I have like six fellow Haikyuu homies there I need more people lol):  
> [Dudes Posing](https://twitter.com/macmonky/status/1352834341068484608)  
>  [Oikawa's Office](https://twitter.com/macmonky/status/1357076407134932992)  
>  [Bonus (for notes readers only): Promotional TV Poster](https://twitter.com/macmonky/status/1363229581767925761)
> 
> See you all next week!


End file.
